


fanart: After the Battle

by AstridV



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, cliche bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Cliche Bingo, square: Vulnerability. Minor Spoilers for ch100/101</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: After the Battle

Medium: pencil sketch xeroxed on watercolor paper, colored with watercolor/acrylic/pastel crayon


End file.
